Ashes and Gold
by keelykelly
Summary: After Ashton's mother died when he was seven his whole world turned upside down. He never expected that a girl in Pink Converse Tennis shoes would turn his world around... and make it all the better. (formerly named 'Ashton'. Thank you Crymson Onyx for the title inspiration!)
1. Chapter 1

**(Okay, this is my **_**third **_**attempt at this story and hopefully my successful one :)**

**C****hanged a little bit about it so... the first three chapters will be **_**very **_**familiar but after that... wait. I think that's as far as I got last time =**D

**I hope you enjoy! Laterz!****)**

Seven year old Ashton Jacobs was sitting in the parlor of his large Victorian home.

The doctors were visiting his mother right now, so he was waiting.

He blew a lock of black hair off of his forehead and sighed. The doctors always took so long!

But there had been something different about this visit.

Instead of just the doctor and the nurse, which was also his wife, the town's Preacher and a lawyer had come along. And so had the widowed Duke Gerard Hamilton.

They had been in the bedroom for nearly two hours now. Some of the house's maids were in there too.

Occasionally, Ashton could hear quiet talking and someone crying, but he didn't know why.

His mother had been bedridden for nearly a year now and his father had died in war before Ashton was even born.

"Everything's alright." Colleen, the house's cook said, putting on her best smile "I've known your mama since she was a little girl. She'll be alright."

Ashton nodded slowly "Okay."

About that time, the bedroom door opened and the doctor, nurse, preacher and maids stepped out.

"You can see her now." The doctor said with a slight nod "I... must be going."

Ashton jumped up from his seat and ran into his mother's bedroom "Mama?" he whispered as he stepped up to the bed "Mama?"

Daisy Jacobs opened her eyes and smiled at her son "Hop up here, Sweetie." As soon as he had obeyed she motioned across the room "I want you to meet someone. This is Duke Gerard Hamilton. He's going to be your father now."

Ashton stared at the man for a moment then looked down at his mother "My father? Why do I need a father? I have you."

"Yes you do. And I will always be with you." Daisy laid her hand on his shoulder "Even if I'm not here."

"Where do you mean?"

"I have to go now." Daisy said gently "I have to leave you, Ashton. But I'll always be in your heart."

"What?" the young boy gasped then he shook his head defiantly "But... Mama! Why do you _have _to go? Why can't you stay?"

"Everyone has a time when they must leave this world. And it's my turn." she took a deep breath "Just promise me something. You will _always _be my sweet little boy who loves to help people. And you'll stay true to your heart even when everyone tries to turn you around."

tears began welling up in his powder blue eyes "Why do _you _have to go?"

"Duke Gerard will take care of you, Honey. I promise." Daisy's voice became strained as she gently touched his cheek "He even has some boys for you to play with."

"That''s right, Son." Duke Gerard said "You'll be a part of the family."

Ashton simply threw his arms around his mother's neck and began to cry "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Sweetheart." Daisy ran her hand over his hair, tears coursing down her cheeks "I always will. Never forget."

It was a very few short moments later that Daisy took her last breath and died.

Ashton slowly raised himself and looked down at his mother's pale face "I promise, Mama." he whispered then he kissed her cheek "I promise."


	2. Fourteen years later

FOURTEEN YEARS LATER

"ASHTON!"

Ashton's eyes sprang open "Oh no." he groaned as he saw the light streaming in through the pantry windows "I didn't!" he leapt up from his rug on the pantry floor and groaned "Oh man, my back." then he ran out into the kitchen "Colleen?"

"I am so sorry, Hon!" The elderly cook gasped "I thought you were up! I would have woken you!"

"It's okay. Where's Hamilton?"

"In the parlor!"

"Thank you!" Ashont quickly kissed the old woman's cheek then rushed from the kitchen, down the hall and into the parlor "Sir?"

"Where have you been?" Duke Gerard shouted "You are the laziest person!"

"I don't think he meant to be late, Daddy." Six year old Laura Hamilton said, flashing her father a wide grin and fluttering her dark green eyes.

"Not now, Laura. Daddy's mad." Gerard said then he turned back to Ashton "What do you think I pay you for? To lay around all day?"

"But Daddy, you don't pay him!"

Ashton swallowed a threatening chuckle. Laura was always sticking up for him, reguardless of how many times her father got her in trouble.

"Laura, go sit."

Laura stuck out her bottom lip then stomped over to a couch and sat down, her red bangs flopping down over her eyes.

"Alright..." Gerard turned back to Ashton "Alright now. Since you're already running late, you will _not _be permitted to even _think _about that rug of yours til midnight! Understood?"

"Yes, Sir." Ashton nodded.

"First you'll head over to the Gordans' and..." The duke rattled off a list of fifteen items from weeding a two acre garden to scrubbing the outside of a three story house and anything else that needed done for seven different people around town "And then, when you're done, you come back here and plow that back five acres for our garden. Repaint the shed and be sure to take care of the horses. And don't forget, if anyone tells you to do something, you had _better _do it! Or else! I have a reputation to uphold!"

Ashton nodded again "Yes sir." then he turned to leave.

"And Ashton." The Duke added "Tell that old cook that if she doesn't start working faster, she _will _be fired."

Ashton bit his lip and simply nodded, forcing himself not to stand up for the old cook. He'd done it once and they _both _had paid sorely for it.

He stepped out onto the front porch and shook his head "Another day." Already the list he'd been given would take him well past midnight to complete. And he knew that all these people his stepfather _volunteered _him for would take no second thoughts to telling him _more _to do.

He looked up at the overcast sky and pushed a lock of black hair from his face then started down the driveway.

"Ashton!" Laura called, running after him with a piece of paper "Here!"

"What's this?"

"The list of your chores and the people you do them for." Laura answered, pushing her bangs out of her face "And some extra stuff I heard the Bros' talking about."

"What do Jaq and Josh want?" Ashton asked, scanning the list. Thankfully, Laura's six-year-old-misspellings weren't too hard to figure out.

"To see you beat." Laura shrugged "But they'll take a side order on poetry books."

Ashton's eyebrows lurched "Poetry books?"

"Yep. They're going to try and compose a 'romantical' letter to impress the princess." Laura rolled her eyes "I say, good luck to 'em." she turned and started to walk away "And I feel bad for the princess. The poets my brothers _aren't._"

Ashton chuckled then headed for his first job at the Gordans' plantation.

As he walked up the driveway he saw Mrs. Gordan standing on the front porch tapping her foot impatiently.

"Late, Ashton?" Mrs. Gordan snapped "Our garden would have been choked before you got here!" she motioned towards the back yard "You know where it's at! Get going before I call your father!"

"Yes, Ma'am." Ashton said quickly, then he headed off "Stepfather." he said under his breath.

"And when you're done, chop some of those logs!" the woman shouted after him.

Ashton sighed "Unplanned chore number one." he'd barely taken two steps before a mud ball smacked him right in the side of the head, followed by loud, mocking laughter.

He groaned. The Gordans' boy, Oliver and Ashton's youngest stepbrother, 17 year old, James, were standing by the corner of the house rolling in laughter.

Ashton just shook his head and continued on.

"Aw!" Oliver shouted "Is Ashey's feelings hurt? Or is he just scared?"

"I think he's scared!" James responded, then they started laughing again.

Ashton walked out to the garden and let out a long breath of air as he wiped the mud off the side of his face. It had been this way almost since his mother had died.

At first, they were nice to him. They had treated him like an addition to the family. But then, one day, they just stopped. Suddenly he was the outcast and the servant. He was a 'burden' to them. He was the one they took their anger out on. The one they threw things at just for 'fun'.

Then the Duke got remarried to Duchess Selena. She was nice to him. Not at all like a mother, but she wasn't mean. That's where Laura came from.

But Selena hadn't made it past the delivery. So now, Laura was the apple of Gerard's eye. His only little girl and angel.

She had been a blessed addition to the household and somehow had never picked up on the habit of demanding and throwing things. She treated Ashton like a brother and he couldn't help but love the spunky six year old.

Ashton shook his head then set to pulling the weeds. He had _a lot _of work to do and so little time to do it. Just then a large cold raindrop fell on his hand. He looked up at the sky as more started to fall.

He bit back a groan and forced himself to smile "Well... it'll make plowing easier."

~*~*~*Ashton*~*~*~

She walked casuallythrough the rain, watching as most people ran for cover. She just shrugged, her hands stuck deep in the pockets of her tattered brown skirt.

She jumped over a forming puddle and continued down the road "Everyone around here must be made of salt." she chuckled to herself "As fast as they're moving, they _must _be melting."

A few moments later, she was walking past the Lord and Lady Gordon's house when something caught her attention and she stopped.

Bent over working in their ridiculously large garden was a boy, who appeared to be right about... twenty-one. He worked quickly and efficiently as he pulled the weeds, not seeming to even notice the rain.

His clothes were faded, old and patched. His jet black hair was tousled and drenched from the rain.

But she _did _notice, however, that he was smiling. It looked a little forced, but he was smiling.

She pushed her golden hair over her shoulder and smiled slightly. Then she turned and ran for home.

~*~*~*Ashton*~*~*~

Colleen pushed openthe small pantry door "He's up early. Better get moving."

Ashton forced his eyes to open and peered up at the old woman "What?"

"Gerard's on the move." She repeated "You might want to get moving yourself."

"Alright." Ashton climbed to his feet and stretched "How is it your back never gets used to being bent?"

The cook laughed "It wasn't made that way. What time did you get to bed?"  
>"The clock in the hall said four." He answered, rubbing his neck "What time is it now?"<p>

"Six."

His blue eyes lit up "Hey! I got two hours of sleep! Is it my birthday?"

"Get out of here." Colleen swatted him with a dish towel "He's probably headed to the parlor now."

"Thank you." he kissed her cheek then walked down the hall to the parlor and waited.

Laura came skipping in a minute later and smiled when she saw him "Jaq and Josh hate their books."

"Is that good or bad?" Ashton smiled.

"Always good." Laura clasped her hands behind her back "You should hear some of the things they came up with." then she started mimicking "Your eyes so bright. You cheeks so cherry. And I do believe it's me you should marry."

Ashton shook his head "Oh boy."

"I told you, they stink."

"Ashton!" Gerard shouted as he entered the room, then he jumped when he spotted the boy "What...?"

"Sir?" Ashton bit back a smile.

The Duke stared at him for a long moment "Right. Well for starters that rain storm completely cluttered the Gordans' yard and ruined their garden."

Ashton swallowed a groan. The Gordans again. And right after he'd just taken care of that garden!

"Then the Peterson's want their gutters cleaned and..."

Ashton saw Laura scribbling quickly on a piece of paper and smiled. She sent him a large wink then continued writing.

"Then when you get back I want our fence white washed. Got it?" Gerard finished.

"Yes sir." Ashton nodded.

"Good. Now Git!" he pointed to the door "And don't let me hear any complaints about you! Everyone was complaining about you being late and working slow! If that happens again, you'll be whipped!"

"Yes, Sir." Ashton turned and left the house. He let out a deep breath as he spotted the large puddles across the yard.

He'd been so tired by time he was halfway done with his work he hadn't been paying a lick of attention to the rain.

"Here's your list, Sir." Laura did a sweeping bow as she held out the paper "Signed, sealed and delivered."

"Thanks, Kid." he ruffled the top of her red hair "You'd better go do your homework."

Laura groaned the threw her hands into the air dramatically "Oh the evils of this world!" then she went back inside.

Ashton unfolded the paper and read off the extra things that had been added by the step brothers as he walked through the middle of town "A dozen roses. Six dozen chocolates? And stationary?" he shook his head "Weird stepbrothers."

"Hey Ashton!" James suddenly shouted from somewhere nearby.

Aston spun around to see James and Oliver both holding large balls of mud.

"Catch this!" Oliver shouted, then with a loud laugh the two boys hurled the balls of mud through the air.

Ashton ducked quickly and watched as the mud balls flew over his head. But not a second later, he heard a loud:

"Hey!" followed by a large splash.

Oliver and James' mouth fell open then they took off running "We hit a girl!"

**(Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows so far! Laterz!)**


	3. Chloe

Ashton spun around and his eyes widened.

Sitting waist deep in a puddle of mud was the girl. Her golden pony tale was slung over her shoulder. She was wearing a tan shirt that's sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, though not at all straight. A brown vest with a small sleeve extension and a brown, tattered and patched. skirt. He couldn't see her face at the moment because she was wiping the side of her face on her arm, trying to get the mud off.

"I am so sorry!" Ashton said as he hurried towards her.

What happened next completely surprised him, she laughed. Then she looked up at him, her electric blue eyes sparkling "It's fine." she chuckled again "A little mud never hurt anyone." then she frowned "Except for my shoes."

That's when Ashton noticed the pair of sparkly pink and white converse high top tennis shoes with shiny gold laces.

She noticed his stare and smiled "They were a birthday present."

"Ah." he offered her a hand "Need help up?"

"I thought you'd never ask." she grabbed his hand with a surprising grip, then he pulled her from the puddle "Thanks." she shook off her skirt then shrugged "Eh. It's no more worse for wear."

He watched her slightly concerned "I _am _sorry."

She blinked then stared at him blankly "For what?"

"The mud."

One of her eyebrows raised "If I recall, you're _not _the one who threw it. Am I right?"

"Yes. But it was aimed at _me_."

"All the better reason to duck." she pushed a strand of golden hair out of her face "I'm Chloe, by the way."

He nodded "I'm..."

"ASHTON!" Howard Benkly, the store owner shouted "Come stock some shelves before I call your father!"

"_Step_-father." Ashton said under his breath "And I'm _supposed _to be heading to the Gordans'."

Chloe glanced at the store owner then back at Ashton "Need help?"

"It's pretty heavy lifting." he answered.

She placed her hands on her hips, her sparkling eyes taking the edge out of the scowl "And your point is?"

A smile tugged at the left corner of his mouth "If you think you can handle it."

"I wouldn't mind trying."

"Come on!" Mr. Beakly shouted "Before I up the prices on your groceries!"

Ashton let out a breath of air and ran for the store. Chloe quickly followed "Is he always like this?"

"Mm-hm." he glanced back at her "So is everyone else."

"Everyone else?" she ran a few steps to catch up "Who all do you work for?"

"Anyone who wants me." He grabbed a large crate that was sitting by the door "It's my stepfather's orders." then he walked towards one of the long aisles.

Chloe frowned "That's... wrong." then she grabbed another crate and followed him "How long have you been doing this?"

"Since I was eight." He walked down an aisle and sat down the crate "Be right back." then disappeared around the corner and returned a few moments later with a ladder "But I'm used to it. I'm kind of everyone's handyman." he grabbed a crowbar that he had brought with the ladder and wrenched the top off one of the crates "So what do you do?"

Chloe grabbed a couple jars from the crate and waited til Ashton had reached the top of the ladder "Anything that's needed, really. I just do what I'm told... most of the time."

He nodded slightly as he took the jars from her and placed them on a shelf "It's strange. I'm sure I would have seen you before."

"I don't get out too often." she shrugged slightly "I have a great aunt who lives on the outskirts of town. She's the one who raised me." she handed some more jars up to him "Several years ago she fell ill and never quite recovered, so I began working to pay the bills. It's the least I could do for her after all she's done for me."

Ashton leaned an arm on the top of the ladder and grinned down at her "Is she the one who gave you those shoes?"

"As a matter of fact." She grabbed some more jars from the crate and handed them up to him "We never had much. So when I fell in love with these shiny shoes in Mistress Meryl's Shoe Shop window, she worked hard to get them for me." she laughed softly "That was a long time ago... before the shoes even fit." she leaned back on her heels and clicked the toes together "Now I never take them off." she smiled "Plus they're the only pair of shoes I have."

Ashton nodded slowly "Sounds like a nice lady."

"She's the best." Chloe handed the last of the jars out of the crate up to him "So I take it you work a lot."

He chuckled "Sometimes it feels like that's all I ever do." then he stepped down the ladder.

An hour later, the last of the cans were placed on the shelves and Ashton returned the ladder to it's post "Thanks."

Chloe nodded "No problem. Where you off to now?"

"The Gordons." a smile crept across his face "Would you like to come?"

"As long as you don't mind the company." she replied.

"I'm not used to it but I don't mind it either." he nodded towards the door "Come on. Wait, you don't have work to do today?"

She shook her head "I'm off today for a change and didn't know what to do with my time, so..."

He nodded then led the way down the road to the Gordons and out to the garden. He bit back a groan as he caught sight of the area he had worked so hard on the night before. It seemed like every tree in the town had lost some branches and thrown them _all _in the Gordon's garden.

"What came through here?" Chloe mumbled as she looked at all the tree branches and whatnot.

"Storm." Ashton answered "Could you grab the rake? It's in the shed."

"Sure." then she ran off.

Ashton chuckled as he watched her go. Never in his life...

That's pretty much how it went all day long. She went with him to everyone of his chores, literally cutting the time spent on them in half. And even _that_ time seemed to speed by with the talkative girl and to his surprise, he was heading _home _to do his chores _before _supper time.

Chloe wiped the dirt on her hands off on her skirt "Well, I'd better run. It was nice to meet you, Ashton."

He smiled "Same to you, Chloe. Thanks for the help. I have _never _gotten done that fast before."

"It was fun." she took a small step back "Well... I should go. Hopefully I'll see you later."

"Hopefully."

She sent him one last smile before she turned and took off running.

Ashton smiled slightly "Definitely."

~*~*~*Ashton*~*~*~

Chloe walked into the small cabin and gently closed the door behind, giving it a little extra shove so she could latch the door "Great-Aunt Naomi?" she called "I'm home."

"I can hear that." the elderly lady responded as she walked into the room, leaning heavily on a stick "Did you enjoy your day off?"

"Actually, yes." Chloe smiled "I worked all day. And you know how that always makes you feel good."

"Child, I declare. You work more than the average bear."

Chloe laughed "Actually, I met a boy today who... works a lot more than I do."

"A boy?" Naomi grinned "What's his name?"

"Ashton."

"Oh I know him. He's a sweet youngster. Right about your age too."

"Aunt Naomi." Chloe frowned "It's nothing like that. I just helped him out with he ridiculously long list of things to do."

Naomi chuckled "Longer than that list you get from the princess?"

"Well... not quite. But more time consuming." Chloe walked across the room to the small kitchen and sat a basket of food on their small table "I brought some dinner. Are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry, Honey." the old woman responded "Wish I could help you with the stove."

"Don't worry. I can get it." Chloe grabbed an ax that was hanging on the wall "I'll be back in a minute."

Naomi shook her head and smiled as she lit a couple of lanterns around the room because the sun was starting to set.

A few moments later Chloe returned with an armload of wood "I have to be at the castle early tomorrow." she said as she stacked some of the logs in the oven "And knowing that princess, I'll be home late."

"Alrighty." Naomi nodded as she handed a match down to the girl "Then we had better eat and get to bed."

**(Okay, just in case anyone is confused... this **_**is **_**before electricity and what not. You know, old times. And, I know that hightop converse's didn't exist way back then, and neither did those colors, but I **_**really **_**wanted them in the story so... yeah.**

**That's the magic of being the author, you can make the impossible possible! Am I right?**

**Sorry for just one story update. You would not believe this week! Ugh!**

**Anyhoo... thanks for all the reviews! Laterz!)**


	4. ANother Day

Ashton was whistling quietly to himself as he stepped in the kitchen door and walked over to the wash basin to clean his hands.

"You're back early." Colleen said in shock "Was everyone on vacation?"

Ashton chuckled and shook his head "Nope. I had a helper today."

"Well that'd be the first."

"Tell me about it. And she can weed a garden _way_ quicker than I can."

"She?"

"Mm-hm. Chloe." he dried his hands off then tossed the towel back onto it's rack.

"Chloe. Chloe..." Colleen thought a moment "Oh! Chloe Lane?"

Ashton raised an eyebrow "I have no idea."

"Wears colorful shoes?"

"Yeah, that's her."

Colleen grinned "I know that girl. She's a sweetheart." then her smile widened "And almost a year younger than you."

Ashton froze "Colleen..."

"I was just saying!" the elderly cook laughed "I haven't seen her great-aunt Naomi since... well... since after your mother died." she shook her head "Things have gotten so crazy around here."

"So... you know where she lives?" Why he wanted to know that, he wasn't sure.

"Of course I do! I doubt she's moved from that small shack on the outskirts of town." She smiled "I should really try to get over there. I hear she hasn't been too well since that influenza swept through." she patted Ashton's shoulder "Next time you see Chloe, ask about Naomi for me, will ya?"

"_If _I see her again." Ashton responded "Knowing my luck, it won't be too soon."

~*~*~*Ashton*~*~*~

The sun was just peeking over the horizon when Chloe let her small home headed up the hill to the castle.

She smiled to herself. She loved this time of morning. Everything was so quiet and peaceful, a gently breeze and the sun turning everything to gold.

She knew once she reached the palace 'peacefulness' would diminish. Working as the princess's personal maid had its ups and downs. It paid enough to keep up the bills and buy food, but it also kept her busy _all _day.

It's wasn't that Princess Angelina was mean, she was just demanding.

"Good morning, Chloe." the guard at the gate greeted.

"Hi, Jason." Chloe smiled "Nice day to be guarding."

"It is indeed." he nodded as he ushered her through "Have a good day."

"You too!" then she ran up the castle steps and through the door. She had barely gotten the door closed behind her before she heard:

"Where is Chloe!?"

She cringed and shot up the steps to the third floor, down a hall on the right and into the first set of large double doors "I'm here!"

"It's about time!" Princess Angelina huffed "Where have you been?"

"Walking here." Chloe answered "What would you like to wear today?"

"Hm... let's do... purple. It makes my eyes come out. "

"Yes, Your Highness."

"My clothes need washed today." Angelina instructed "And my jewelry is starting to look a bit dull. Be sure to polish it and don't tarnish the diamonds!"

"Yes, princess." the she handed the dress required dress to her "As ordered."

"Perfect! Oh, Damien is coming today. We're going to be discussing wedding plans, so make yourself scarce."

"Yes, Ma'am." Chloe nodded "Has there been a date set yet?"

"Mm... not yet." Angelina answered "We're still waiting for some things to be cleared."

"But you've been engaged for nearly three years." Chloe shook her head "Seems like a long time to... wait."

"Oh, Chloe. You'll understand when _you _get engaged." Angelina glanced back at her "Well... if you get engaged."

Chloe's eyebrows raised but she said nothing as she helped the princess into her dress.

"There." Angelina flipped her bright red hair over her shoulder and looked at her reflection in the mirror "Well, tell me I look good."

Chloe chuckled "You look amazing. That color really does bring out your eyes."

"Oh I know. Purple does that to green sometimes." then she walked over to her vanity table and sat down "You know, Chloe. You should _really _get some new clothes."

"You know I can't afford new clothes, Angelina." Chloe responded, quickly slipping a couple of diamond studded clips into the girl's hair "Food and house is a bit more important."

Angelina nodded, then she frowned "What did I say about calling my by my real name?"

"To only do it when we're alone in your bedroom so no one knows that I call you that." Chloe grinned at the reflection of the princess "Kay-d-kay-kay?"

"Kay-d what?"

Chloe sighed "It's a longer version oh 'Okay'. Kay-d-kay?"

Angelina raised an eyebrow "Kay...d-kay."

~*~*~*Ashton*~*~*~

"Today you only have one chore." Duke Gerard said as he sipped his morning coffee.

Ashton's eyebrows raised "One?"

"Yes. One." the man leaned back in his chair, a slight smirk on his face "Adam Korenz's herd of cattle panicked and smashes several yards of his fence."

Adam Korenz was one of the hardest, grouchiest, meanest men in the town. _Nobody _would help him with anything. Even for pay.

"You understand?" Gerard snapped.

"Yes, Sir." Ashton nodded.

"Good. Now get out of here."

"Good luck." Laura whispered to him.

Ashton just smiled and sent her a slight nod.

"Laura!" Gerard shouted.

The six year old rolled her eyes "Coming, Daddy!"

~*~*~*Ashton*~*~*~

Chloe followed the princess to the throne room where the king and queen were sitting on their thrones. Lord Damien El'Gate, Angelina's fiance, was also in the room.

"Oh, Damien! You're early!" Angelina gasped "More time to go over the plans, right?"

"Of course, my dear." Damien bowed "Shall we go to the library?"

Chloe frowned ever so slightly as she watched the pair disappear around a corner. She had the _hardest _time believing that Angelina actually was in love with that man... or that he was in love with her. Besides the fact he was nearly fifteen years older than her, he never really seemed to care about the wedding plans. He just went with what Angelina said, never made a suggestion but, who knows. Maybe that was just his personality.

"Oh, Chloe." Queen Mary Margaret said "The cook requested your help in the kitchen. The you're also wanted in the garden."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Chloe curtsied, then she turned and left the room.

King Matthias smiled "I like that girl."

"So do I." The queen said "She's so sweet. And I do believe the only person that Angelina actually _enjoys_ being around."

~*~*~*Ashton*~*~*~

"Hurry up!" Adam Korenz shouted "I want that fence mended before dawn!"

Ashton pushed the last log into the back of the wagon and glanced at the sinking sun "Yes, sir. That was the last of the logs." then he closed the gate on the back and latched it.

"Good!" the man climbed into the front seat "You can ride hanging onto the back!"

"Yes, sir." he had barely stepped up and grabbed the top of the gate before the wagon started rolling.

Ashton groaned slightly at the pain in his back. He'd been hauling lumber all morning, and the day had seemed to just drag by. He crossed his arms over the gate and watched as the scenery passed.

"Enjoy the rest!" Korenz shouted back to him "'Cause once we get to the ranch there will be no stopping til the fence is done! So be prepare not to even see your bed tonight!"

"Yes.. sir." Ashton put on a tight smile then continued to watch the passing buildings and trees.

He gave a start as the gate suddenly jerked as someone suddenly appeared beside him.

"Hi." a cheery voice said.

He stared at her for a long moment before he laughed "Chloe! What are you... how did you get up here?"

"I jumped." she responded "Got off a little early, much to my surprise, and decided to grab a ride home before it got dark."

He raised an eyebrow "You're afraid of the dark?"

"Terrified." She laughed slightly "I _hate _it when I have to work late which is the usual, because then I have to run home in the dark..." her face reddened slightly "With my eyes closed."

Ashton laughed, he couldn't help it "How many people have you plowed over?"

"None. Everyone just clears out of the way." she grinned and looked up at him "Where you heading?"

"Korenz. Fix a massive hole in his fence." he lowered his voice "I cannot tell you how many pieces of lumber I had to _return _because he decided they weren't good enough then had to get a different one."

"He can be hard." Chloe nodded slightly "But just be nice and smile... eventually, he'll smile back."

"What's going on back there?" Korenz suddenly shouted as he turned in his seat "Oh. Evenin' Miss Lane."

Chloe waved at him "Hi Mr. Korenz. The cows didn't get into the garden this time did they?"

"No Ma'am." Korenz smiled "It's still standin'." then he turned back to driving.

Ashton stared at the girl "How...?" he shook his head then whispered "I've only heard horror stories about him."

"Like I said, just be nice, obey and smile when he gets mad. He'll give you his last piece of bread once you prove yourself. He's just the way he is because he's had a hard life." She glanced around "Well, this is where I hop off."

"Oh, hold on. Colleen, she's always kind of been like a grandmother to me. She was wondering how your Great-Aunt Naomi is."

Chloe smiled and nodded "She's fine. Tell her to drop by if she gets the chance. We're still in the same place. See ya!" then she jumped off the back of the wagon and waved "Bye, Mr. Korenz!"

The old man sent her a salute "Good day, Miss Lane." then he looked back at Ashton, the smallest hint of a smile on his face "Now _that _girl is one worth keeping."

Ashton stared at the man "What?"

"I didn't say nothin'."

A slight chuckle came from the man as Ashton turned to watch Chloe disappear around a bend. He'd only met her twice, but there was just _something_ about her. But what, he wasn't sure.

He glanced up at the old man driving "Whatever it is," he said to himself "I'm not the only one who sees it."

**(Oh yeah, I updated. I updated, oh yeah!**

**So, this was more of a filler chapter, sorry. Just trying to introduce a few more characters that are important to the story. I hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for all the favs, follows, reviews AND patience! **

**One more thing... I'm also looking for a different name for this story because... well... it's not just about Ashton anymore. It kinda was _before _my idea took a twist but... hey. So, if anyone thinks up a new title PLEASE let me know! I just might choose it ;)**

**Laterz!)**


	5. In the Castle

"We set a date last night!" Angelina squealed "We're getting married in four weeks!"

"Wow." Chloe said slowly "So soon."

"Well we've been engaged long enough." the princess sat down at her vanity table "There's going to be a royal ball thrown at the end of the week to celebrate!" she turned to look at the maid "So I'm going to need a new dress... and a wedding dress! I have all the designs coming in and I want you to handle them!"

"Yes, Ma'am." Chloe nodded.

"The fabric should arrive tomorrow... and the decorations..." the princess stood up and walked over to her wardrobe "Everything _must _be perfect!" then she looked over at Chloe and frowned slightly "There's something different about you."

"Why?" Chloe asked in shock "What do you mean?"

"There's kind of a... glow on your face."

"There is?" Chloe's hands covered her cheeks "What... do you mean?"

"I don't know." Angelina shrugged "I was just saying." then she went back to talking about the wedding plans.

Chloe sighed. Honestly, she had been feeling a lot more... happy? Lately. She just didn't know why.

~*~*~*Ashes and Gold*~*~*~

"Ashton!" Duke Gerard shouted, basically running into the yard where the boy was working "What are you doing here!?"

Ashton looked up at the man confused "This was part of my to-do list you gave me this morning."

"I don't care!" the man grabbed Ashton's shirt collar and yanked him to his feet "The king and queen are requesting extra help for their daughter's wedding! Get up to the castle NOW!"

"Yes sir." Ashton nodded then he took off.

"And don't let me hear a word of complaint against you!" Gerard shouted after him "Or you'll be sorry!"

~*~*~*Ashes and Gold*~*~*~

"Thank you very much, Ashton." Queen Mary said "We appreciate the help."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Ashton bowed "Where would you like me to start?"

"Go find the head maid, she's probably in the kitchen." King Saville answered "She'll tell you what to do. She _can _be a little demanding."

"I think I can handle that, Your Highness. Thank you." then Ashton left the room.

"He seems like a nice young man." Mary Margaret whispered "And he's handsome."

The king shook his head "He'd better watch out. We've got _a lot _of young, unmarried maids around here."

The queen chuckled "I think the only one he doesn't have to worry about is Chloe."

~*~*~*Ashes and Gold*~*~*~

"Oh, look at the design!" Angelina was holding up a drawing of a long, flowing, multiple layered wedding dress.

"Wow." Chloe stared at the picture "And I only have four weeks to make this?"

"And the ball gown." Angelina added, sitting the picture down, she plucked a grape off of a tray that Chloe was holding "This wedding _will _be perfect, then Damien and I will be crowned!"

"Congratulations." Chloe smiled as she walked towards a small table to sit down the snack platter.

"Oh, have you seen the new servant?" the princess suddenly said "He's cute as they come. I think his name was... Asher?"

Chloe gasped and spun around, almost sending the food flying across the room "Ashton?"

"Oh, yes! That was it!" Angelina nodded then she looked at the girl suspiciously "Do you know him?"

Chloe felt her face heat up, and again she wasn't sure why "We've met."

"Oh. Well anyways..."

~*~*~*Ashes and Gold*~*~*~

"And as soon as you're done here please come back to the kitchen." The head maid, Bernice said "Royals really should give their help a little more time to prepare a wedding _and _a ball! Either that or pay us more."

Ashton smiled and nodded "Yes, Ma'am."

"Thank you." then the woman hurried off.

Ashton looked around at the massive garden he was standing in. It looked pretty well kept with the exception of a few weeds and whatnot, so he got to work on the nearest flower bed.

A few minutes later he heard steps running towards him but didn't look up til someone dropped to their knees beside him.

"Hey!"

"Chloe?" he said in shock "Now what are you doing _here?_"

"I'm Princess Angelina's personal maid." She answered "And I help around the castle on occasion too. What are _you _doing here?"

He leaned back on his heels and smiled down at her "Duke Gerard told me to come up here to help with wedding plans and whatnot."

"Well, there's plenty to do." she plucked a weed from the flower bed and rolled it between her thumb and forefinger "So... I guess I'll see you around."

"I guess so." he nodded "There's enough going on to keep me busy for the next four weeks."

"You don't even know the half." she blew a strand of gold hair from her face "There's a ball at the end of the week so I have to make Angelina a new gown _and _sew her wedding dress! She doesn't trust anyone else to do it so... yeah." then she lowered her voice "But personally, I'm not too excited about the wedding. I think she could _so _much better than Lord Damien El'Gate." she shook her head "I just don't like him."

"Well there's a new one for you." Ashton teased "I thought you liked everyone."

"Now I never said that." she slapped his arm then pushed herself back to her feet "Well, I'm sure my non-scheduled five minute break is _way_ over. I just had to come see if it was true that you were here."

"I am." he grinned "And who knows, maybe we'll get off at the same time and maybe... I can walk you home? Just so you don't have to do it alone in the dark."

Heat began to once again creep into her face as she smiled "I think I'd like that." then she took a small step back "I should go. I have a lot to do."

"So do I."

"Okay. Yeah." she took a few more steps away "Bye." then she turned and ran.

Ashton chuckled quietly to himself as he returned to weeding the garden. He was starting to like this Castle-thing more and more. And it definitely _wasn't _the work.

~*~*~*Ashes and Gold*~*~*~

"Boy, you're like a well oiled machine!" Bernice gushed "I do believe that between you and Chloe this wedding and ball just might happen! In the other order of course."

Ashton didn't know how to respond to the praise, so he just smiled and glanced around "I only saw Chloe once today. I take it she doesn't get around much."

"Oh she gets around." Bernice responded "She just is never in one place long. The royal family did a good turn hiring that one. Got a heart of gold."

Ashton nodded "I noticed."

"Well, you run along home and get some sleep. You need to be here bright and early tomorrow." the woman waved him off "Good night, Ashton."

"Good night, Mrs. Bernice." then he headed towards the front door where he hoped Chloe was waiting.

As he was passing the throne room he couldn't help but notice the sound of voices speaking in low urgent tones.

He stepped closer and listened.

"Saville," Queen Mary Margaret said "You know as well as I do what the deal was. We _have _to tell Angelina."

"But, Sweetheart, she's so excited. Why don't we just... let it lay."

"No. I should never had agreed to it in the first place! Angelina can _not _be crowned queen until we fix this. It wouldn't be right. It was your idea and I stupidly agreed. I wish I never had now."

The king sighed "Margie, listen. I think we did what was best and I believe all has turned out well. So why not just..."

"Saville! No!" The queen snapped "You wrote down the agreement and _sealed _it. You can't break it. We _have _to tell Angelina and make sure this is right _before _she gets married."

King Seville nodded slowly "I know you're right, Honey. I'd just hate to ruin Angelina's happiness with... all _this_. Let's at least wait until after the ball. Just let her enjoy that without any worries."

Mary Margaret let out a long breath "Alright, I agree. She does need _something _to look forward to before we dump this on her. But after the ball we fix this."

"Right after. I promise."

**(I am enjoying making people listen in on conversations aren't I? Anyhoo... Thank you everyone for all the favs, follows and reviewz!**

**Laterz!)**


	6. Am or not in love?

"Thanks for walking me home." Chloe said "It's kind of nice not making a run for it."

Ashton smiled "It's my pleasure." he glanced up at the stars "So I take it you're not so scared of the dark when there's someone with you."

"Still terrified." she responded "But what kind of person would I be if I left my escort behind?"

They laughed quietly then walked in silence for several minutes.

Ashton kicked at a small rock "Hey, Chloe? Is there... anything that could stop the wedding?"

"Not that I know of." she shook her head "Not unless one of them decided to call off the wedding." she looked up at him "Why?"

"I just... heard the king and queen talking." he answered, then he told her about the whole conversation.

Chloe frowned "That's odd. As far as I know they were excited about the wedding." she blew a strand of hair from her face "But Angelina _will _be upset if something interrupts that wedding."

"It just seemed strange." Ashton shrugged.

"I agree. For a moment I thought _you _were wanting to stop the wedding."

His eyebrows lurched and he stopped "Why would I do that?"

"I don't know." she grinned teasingly "Some say Angelina's beauty can drive a man to do things he wouldn't do otherwise."

"Eh, she's not my type."

"Oh, you have a type?" she countered.

A smile worked its way across his face "I might. And what about you?"

She clasped her hands behind her back "I _possibly_ have a type. But I'll never tell."

"Let me take a guess..." he stepped towards her "A knight in shinning armor on a valiant white steed, right?"

"As poetic as that sounds, no." he was standing so close now she had to look up at him "Knights in shinning armor have never had to fight." her heart skipped a beat as her eyes met his "Its the one that's dirty and scarred with the beat up armor that will fight for you." then he was so close that she could see those tiny golden flecks in his powder blue eyes "The one that... will always love you."

He gently brushed that ever present errant curl from her face. She glanced away from him for a moment then their eyes met once more.

Then, in a breathtaking moment he closed the distance between them. But when there was barely a heartbeat between them, a door nearby opened, flooding the couple with light.

"Chloe?" Great-aunt Naomi called "Are you there?"

"Uh... " Chloe glanced from her great-aunt aunt to Ashton then quickly took a step back.

Ashton ran a hand through his hair and smiled at her "Well... good night, Chloe."

She nodded, her face flushed "Yeah. Thanks again for... the walk."

"No problem." He took a step backwards "I'll see you tomorrow, Chloe."

"Good night, Ashton." she smiled then ran to where her great-aunt was waiting.

"Good night... Chloe." he said one last time.

She glanced at him one last time before she closed the door.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Great-aunt Naomi smiled mischievously "Next time I'll look out the window first."

Chloe just shook her head "It's late. How about some supper?"

~*~*~*Ashes and Gold*~*~*~

Ashton _carefully _closed the kitchen door behind him as not to awaken anyone in the house, and headed for his pantry bed..

"You were out late." Colleen commented, scaring Ashton clean out of his skin "I was getting worried."

He smiled and quickly kissed the old lady's cheek "Sorry. There's lots to do at the castle."

"Working doesn't put that smile on your face." she stared at him suspiciously "But Chloe Lane does."

He rubbed his forehead "You got me. She works at the castle as Princess Angelina's personal maid,"

"Oh really? How fun!" she crossed her arms "Did you walk her home?"

He stared at her "Are you a mind reader?"

"No. I just know you, Son." she patted his shoulder "She's a special one-of-a-kind."

"So everyone keeps telling me." he shook his head "It was so weird tonight. I... couldn't stop saying her name. Everything I said ended with... Chloe." he raked his hand through is black locks "She probably thought _I_ was weird."

"She probably didn't even notice." the old cook's eyes sparkled "Well, Honey. You need to get some sleep. Work comes early in the morning."

"Mm-hm. Good night." then he walked into the pantry and collapsed onto his rug.

Colleen gently pulled the door closed then smiled into the empty kitchen "He just might get that happily ever after he deserves... and so will she."

~*~*~*Ashes and Gold*~*~*~

"This ball will be the talk of the kingdom!" Angelina spun around her room happily "That is until the wedding!"

Chloe smiled "You're really sure he's the one for you?"

"Of course I am!" the princess sat down on the edge of her bed "It's like a fairytale come true!"

"So you _do _love him?"

"I... of course I do." she lifted her chin "Why wouldn't I?"

"I was just asking." Chloe sat down on the bed beside her "Can I ask you a question?"

"Mm-hm."

"How did you _know _you were in love with him? I mean, what made you realize?"

Angelina went quiet for a moment "Well... I don't really know. Never really had that sparky feeling. Why?"

"Just wondering." she looked down at her hands which were clasped together in her lap.

"Oh..." the princess's eyes widened "Chloe Lane, you're in love aren't you?"

"What!?" the girl in question jumped to her feet "No! Why would you... what makes you say..." she sighed "I don't know." she walked over to the window that overlooked the garden. She could see _him _helping repair the pavilion "There's something about him. And I feel so... different when he's around. I don't know how to explain it."

Angelina laughed "You may not know but your face does."

Chloe blinked a couple of times then looked over at the princess "What?"

"It's written all over your face!" she exclaimed, flipping her red hair over her shoulder "You _are _in love!"

Chloe shook her head "I barely even know him, Angelina."

"Well, there's plenty of time for that."

~*~*~*Ashes and Gold*~*~*~

Ashton stood by quietly as Lord Damien gave some servants some orders of things he wanted done and whatnot til the man finally turned to face him.

"Oh, finally." Damien huffed "Where have you been?"

Ashton raised an eyebrow "Right here."

"Don't you _dare _speak to me with such disrespect! Gerard was right about you. You _are _impertinent!"

A slow frown set on the boy's face "You know Duke Gerard?"

"Of course I do." Lord Damien snapped "In fact I've invited him to come stay in the palace til the wedding."

Ashton's eyes widened "What!?"  
>"Don't talk back to me, Slave. Gerard said that you were at my complete disposal so Just do your job." with that the man turned and stormed away.<p>

A sigh escaped the boy as he ran a hand through his hair. So his step family _and _Lord Damien were going to be here? This dream had just turned into a nightmare.

**(Sorry for the shorter chapters, but here they are. Hope you enjoy!**

**Laterz!)**


	7. Needing Help

Ashton rubbed the back of his neck and stepped out into the garden. His step-family had arrived about three hours ago, and it had been non-stop ever since. Besides having to do everything the head maid had assigned him to, he now had to deal with the demands of his family _and _Lord Damien.

"Ashton!"

He glanced around and spotted Laura standing nearby with a daisy chain on her head, Chloe was kneeling beside her.

"This is who I was telling you about." Laura whispered to the other girl "Isn't he handsome?"

Chloe laughed softly "We've met."

Ashton smiled and walked over to them "What's going on?"

"Chloe just showed me how to make a daisy tiara!" Laura jumped with excitement "We _definitely _need another girl in the house, huh, Ashton?"

"Hm... I don't know. You're a bit prone to jealousy." he sat his hand on top of her red hair and looked down at her.

She clasped her hands behind her back and grinned "I wouldn't be if it was Chloe." then she got a thoughtful expression on her face "_But_... none of my brothers would be right for her. And _definitely _not my father because he's _old_! So I guess she'd have to marry you, Ashton."

Chloe laughed quietly and began picking at a piece of grass that was nearby.

"I don't know about that." he answered slowly.

"Why not?" the six year old stared at him with wide eyes "You wouldn't want to marry Chloe?"

Chloe bit her lip and continued picking at the grass. She was curious to hear his answer.

"Laura..." he looked around quickly "Why don't you... go see the ponies in the stables?"

"Oooh! Ponies!" then the child took off.

He shook his head "Kids."

"Hate it when they throw out questions that have no right answer?" Chloe looked up at him and smiled.

"So badly." he responded with a shake of his head, then he offered her a hand and pulled her to her feet "And Laura asks _a lot _of those."

"Well, she's a little girl who has a lot to learn." she crossed her arms and looked around the garden "You know she adores you."

"Yeah. She used to be my only friend." he stuck his hands in his pockets "So... do you need an escort home tonight?"

"I have some shopping to do, so I won't worry you with it."

"It's not a problem."

"I know." she took a step towards the castle "I'll see you later, Ashton." then she walked away.

He watched her leave, a smile forcing itself across his face.

Laura was suddenly standing beside him, an impish grin causing her freckled nose to crinkle "I think you like her."

Ashton looked down at her shocked "What!?"

"You _like _her." the child repeated spinning back and forth "You do you do you do!"

"Laura..."

"A-tut-tut-tut my man." she nudged his leg with her elbow "Don't speak. Just bask in the moment." then she skipped away.

He ran a hand over his eyes "I can't believe that girl is only six."

"Seven in two weeks!" she shouted back right before she disappeared inside the castle.

~*~*~*Ashes and Gold*~*~*~

"ASHTON!" the shouts rang through the whole castle, coming from three different directions.

Bernice frowned "If someone didn't know your name, they definitely do now."

He sent her a slight smile "Basically a celebrity."

She rolled her eyes "You'd better run and see what those buffoons want but please hurry back."

"Yes, Ma'am." he took off running up the stairs just as the shouts came again "What?" he asked, pushing open Jaq's room door.

The boy tossed him a roll of paper "I need this ASAP! You _do _know what that means, right?"

"Yeah." Ashton went to back out of the room but the other boy stopped him.

"And have it done inside the hour."

"I'll try."

"You'd better or father will have your head."

Ashton walked to the next door and pushed it open "What, James?"

The seventeen year old shrugged with smirk "Just wanted to make you walk. Get out."

He bit back a groan as he pulled the door closed and was slightly startled to find Chloe was standing right there.

"What is with those boys?" she asked. She had some hampers of clothes tucked under her arms "They've been screaming your name all morning,"

"It's their highlight." Ashton answered with a shrug "I'm used to it. Except normally it's the _town _calling me." then he went to see what Duke Gerard wanted.

Chloe shook her head then went on her way.

"Yes, Sir?" Ashton asked as he stepped into the room.

Duke Gerard and Lord Damien were sitting in two overstuffed chairs, apparently having a serious conversation.

"Just tell someone to bring us up some tea." the Duke snapped "Like that blond maid that's always running around here."

"I'm afraid Chloe's too busy." Ashton answered slowly "But I'll find... someone."

Lord Damien snorted "Get that useless girl to bring us some tea! NOW!"

He bristled, but remained calm as he nodded and left the room "No wonder she doesn't like him." then he headed back towards the kitchen.

Chloe was talking to Bernice when he walked through the door.

"What did they want?" the head maid asked.

"The Duke and Lord Damien want Chloe to take them some tea."

Chloe raised an eyebrow "Oh they do, do they?" then a slight smirk crossed her face "I'd be _happy _to."

Bernice's eyebrows raised as she watched the girl start preparing the beverage "Alright dear." then she looked at Ashton "This ought to be good."

Chloe hummed as she poured the hot tea them mixed in a few teaspoons of sugar and headed up upstairs.

Ashton followed, curious to see _what _she was going to do.

She simply walked into the room and sat the tray down.

"It's about time!" Duke Gerard snapped "Now get out of here!"

"Yes, Sir." She left the room, making sure to close it behind her and smiled.

"What did you do?" Ashton whispered.

"Just a minute." she grinned "Three... two... and..."

"Gah!" the shout suddenly came from the room "This terrible!" then there was the sound of coughing and teacups being dropped back onto the tray "What on earth is this!?"

Chloe laughed quietly "It's called replacing sugar with salt." then she walked away, her head high and her eyes sparkling.

Ashton laughed then got back to work.

~*~*~*Ashes and Gold*~*~*~

Duke Gerard sat the contaminated tea off to the side and shook his head "Where were we?"

"We were discussing the wedding." Lord Damien answered.

"Right." Gerard leaned back in his seat and smiled "I'd say everything is going according to plan. Wouldn't you?"

Damien nodded "There is absolutely _nothing _standing in the way of me marrying Angela and becoming king."

"Angelina."

"Whatever." Lord Damien leaned forward in his seat "All that matters is that I'm going to be king. And of course, you'll get your cut for your assistance, Uncle Gerard."

The Duke laughed "I had better. It wasn't easy getting you this close to the castle."

~*~*~*Ashes and Gold*~*~*~

It was nearly midnight as Ashton sat a box of repair tools into a closet.

"Well, Hon." Bernice said with a yawn "Unfortunately, tomorrow comes in a few hours and we still have _a lot _of work to do. Head on home and get some rest."

"Yes, Ma'am." he looked around "Did... Chloe already leave?"

"Mm-hm. About fifteen minutes ago. Some shops around here stay open for her so she can but groceries and she doesn't like making them wait." the woman chuckled "They don't mind though, the girl is a sweetheart. Well, have a good night, Hon."

"You too." he stepped outside and shivered slightly as a cold breeze blew across his face and ruffled his hair, then he headed for home.

When he stepped into the kitchen, Colleen was waiting "How was your day, Son?"

"Tiring, but good." he answered, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek "What about you?"

"Oh, I've been pretty bored since the family went on up to the castle. Believe it or not, I crocheted a blanket today! First one in twenty years! Are you hungry?"

"No. I think I'm just going to crash. I have to be back at the castle at five in the morning so..."

"Go on ahead." Colleen waved her hands at him "I'll see you tomorrow."

He walked into the pantry and fell back onto his rug and instantly sleep overtook him.

An hour later, he was suddenly jolted from his peaceful rest by what sounded like frantic knocking on the back door.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and rolled to his knees, trying to clear the cobwebs from his head.

"Who on earth would that be at this hour?" Colleen muttered as she hurried past.

Ashton stumbled to his feet and followed.

The cook swung open the door. Ashton froze in shock, his tiredness instantly vanished at the sight of the girl standing outside. Her cheeks were tear stained, her face was pale and she was trembling from the cool air of the night.

"Chloe!" Ashton rushed forward and pulled her into the house, not thinking twice before pulling her into his arms "What are you doing here in the middle of the night!?"

"I need help." She whispered as another tear coursed down her cheek "It's Great-Aunt Naomi."

"What's happened?" Colleen asked, grabbing a shawl from a nearby coat rack and putting it on.

"When I got home... she was asleep." Chloe answered, her voice shaking "I didn't think anything of it til I kissed her goodnight. Her forehead was burning hot." a sob caught in her throat and she felt Ashton's arms tighten around her "I tried to wake her up but she wouldn't and... I don't know what to do. Please..." then she broke into tears and buried her head into Ashton's chest.

He looked at Colleen who had been bustling around the kitchen the entire time "Do you think you can help?"

"I certainly intend to try!" the woman exclaimed, hurrying from the room "Just let me grab some things and we'll head right over there!"

Chloe pressed herself into him as tears continued to stream down her face "Ashton... she's the only family I have...I don't know what I'll do if..."

"Hey." he said gently "We're going to try everything we can, okay?" he rested his head against hers and let out a deep breath "Everything's gonna be okay." he just hoped he was right.

**(thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews folkz! Laterz!)**


End file.
